Moving Forward
by articcat621
Summary: With the help of those who matter most to her, Hermione realises that she's finally ready to move forward.


A/N: Many thanks to krazyredhead0317 for being a wonderful beta and springboard. In this fic, the Quidditch World Cup is in 2010, making Rose 4 and Hugo 3. I hope everyone enjoys this.

Warnings: Angst, Mild Language, Post-Divorce, Not Canon Compliant.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter. I am not making any money from the posting of this story.

* * *

 _Moving Forward_

"Mummy, do we have to be here?" four-year-old Rose asked, tugging on her mother's hand as they walked through the crowd of the Quidditch World Cup.

"Sweetheart, I know there's a lot of people, but I have to come for work. Don't worry, though, Grandma Weasley is going to watch you while I do my running around," Hermione answered, shifting three-year-old Hugo on her hip. "It shouldn't take long, and besides, I thought you liked watching Quidditch matches?"

Rose pursed her lips primly. "I suppose, Mummy, but it's boring when I can't sit with you."

"I know," Hermione replied sadly. "Maybe your father is here somewhere."

"I don't want to see him," Rose answered curtly.

Hermione sighed at her daughter's harshness. Ron and she had separated a few months after Hugo's birth. She had tried to make it work out, but it just never did. All Ron and her did was bicker, and she swore that she would never let her children be raised in such a hostile home.

The divorce had been amicable, but Ron was always out on Auror missions so he rarely saw his children. He sent Hermione money every month, but it wasn't the same. He wasn't a true father to their children.

Rose, however, took it badly. She didn't care for her father since 'he never bothers to see me.' When Ron didn't show up to her third birthday, Rose had cried for hours. Since that day she'd never asked about him.

Hermione knew that Ron had moved on and was now dating some woman who worked at St. Mungo's, which was fine, but it left her with a strange feeling. Should she have moved on? Did she want to move on?

"Mummy, look!" Rose cried, tugging on her mother's hand once more. "Catrina is here!"

"Catrina Wood?" Hermione asked, looking through the crowd. "Oh, sweetie, she's with Grandma Weasley." Hermione smiled brightly at Molly, who was surrounded by various Weasleys. Molly often babysat Catrina as she attended the same daycare as Rose and James.

"Hello, Molly," she greeted her former mother-in-law.

"Hermione," Molly greeted, hugging her tightly before pulling Hugo from her arms. "How are my grandchildren?"

"The same as they were yesterday," Hermione replied with a laugh before turning and bending to Rose. "Rose, be good for Grandma Weasley." She pinned her daughter with a stern look.

"Of course, Mummy," Rose promised. Rose stood on her tiptoes and kissed her mother's cheek before running to see Catrina.

"Thanks for picking them up from daycare this week," Hermione said to Molly. "The Portkey office was very busy this with people trying to arrange Portkeys from all over for the match."

Molly gave her a sympathetic look. "No worries, dear. Have you spoken to Ronald at all?"

"No," Hermione answered, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Molly looked abashed. "I thought I raised him better than this."

"Molly, it isn't your fault," Hermione insisted. "It is what it is and I've accepted that."

"Still, I hate to see you doing so much on your own." Molly frowned. "You know, I could always invite some of George's friends, or maybe one of Percy's over for dinner. Oh, wait! What about Catrina's father? He's single, isn't he?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "No, thank you, Molly." She laughed shakily. "I'm not quite sure I'm ready for dating."

"Oh, nonsense," Molly replied. "You're more than ready, but I'll accept your denial." She smiled. "No, go and do what you need to do. I'll keep watch of the kids."

"Thank you." Hermione gave them one last look before heading off.

* * *

"Oomph," Hermione said, being jostled from behind. She scoffed as she reached down and picked up her notepad. _I absolutely hate being in the Officials' Tent with all these officials. It's so crowded in here_.

"Are you all right?"

Her eyes widened. She'd recognize that Scottish accent anywhere. Turning around, she smiled when she saw Oliver Wood.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, reaching out and pulling her in for a hug.

Hermione felt the air exit her lungs as her heart thumped wildly in her chest at the feel of her body pressed against his. "Oliver, hi," she greeted, knowing that her face was likely bright red.

"How are you? I'm glad to see that you made it." Oliver smiled warmly at her. "Will you actually get to watch the match though? Or just supervise Portkeys?"

"Hopefully I'll have time to watch," Hermione said. "Are you going to be playing this match?"

"Just for a bit," Oliver explained. "I'm starting to play less and take on more of a director role, like designing the plays and such."

"Plan on retiring soon? You are getting rather old," she teased, humour in her eyes. _Gods, Hermione, stop flirting_! she told herself.

"Ha ha," he said dryly. "But really, I hope you get to watch the match. Maybe afterwards, we could meet up?" His eyes peered into hers, waiting for her answer.

Hermione felt her stomach turned to lead. Every inch of her wanted to scream _yes_! but she couldn't do it. Her children came first; she didn't have time for a boyfriend. "I…"

"Miss Granger!" a voice called. "The sensors just picked up unauthorized Portkey use in sector 8, area 7."

"I'm on it!" Hermione shouted to her supervisor. "Sorry, Oliver," she murmured, giving him an apologetic look.

"No worries, we'll talk later, yeah?"

Hermione smiled briefly before turning on the spot, Disapparating to catch whomever used an unauthorized Portkey.

* * *

"Catrina, you know we shouldn't leave the booth," Rose said, twirling her hair nervously. "Besides, I want to watch the rest of the match."

"But don't you want to find my dad?" Catrina countered. "I thought we talked about this, Rose. He'd be a perfect fit for your mum!"

Rose gently bit her lower lip in hesitation. "Yes, he would be a good dad, and I know mum likes him, but I still don't think we should wander off. Grandma Weasley would be really upset with us."

"We'll be back before she even notices," Catrina promised. "Now come on, I know how to get us to the Official's tent!" Catrina slipped down the steps without waiting for Rose's reply.

Rose look backed at Grandma Weasley, who was holding Hugo and talking sternly to James. She knew that she shouldn't leave, but she just couldn't let Catrina go wandering off alone. Making up her mind, Rose took off after Catrina.

* * *

Hermione sat in a chair, fanning herself. She had worked up quite a sweat Apparating from one place to another. It seems like hundreds of people thought they'd be able to use unauthorized Portkeys to come to World Cup. "Idiots," she grumbled. "Did they really think they'd get away with it?"

A Patronus appeared in front of her and she looked at it in confusion. _Why is Molly sending me her Patronus? We agreed to meet up at the tent_. Hermione felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach.

" _Hermione_!" The Patronus shrieked. " _Rose and Catrina have gone missing_!"

She bolted upright, wand at the ready. "Oh… gods," she murmured, feeling her chest tighten in panic.

"Hermione!" A hand touched her shoulder.

Turning around, she saw Oliver standing there with a worried expression on his face. "Oliver!" she cried, feeling as if she would burst into tears.

"No, this isn't the time to get emotional," Oliver said, taking her by the arms and pulling her into his arms. He pressed a brief kiss to the top of her bushy curls. "We'll find them, all right?"

"Right," Hermione said, pushing the kiss from her mind. "Do you have any idea where to look first?"

"I imagine that Catrina would have head somewhere towards either the locker rooms or the officials' tent."

Hermione nodded. "We'll look there first."

Oliver reached out, taking her hand before Disapparating them.

* * *

"Catrina, maybe we should go back?" Rose suggested, looking around warily. "We've obviously lost."

Catrina puffed out her bottom lip, tears streaming down her face. "I don't know where we are!" she cried.

Rose hugged her friend tightly. "Shh, it's okay. My mum and your dad will find us."

"You think so?" Catrina sniffed. "I miss my daddy!"

Rose pursed her lips. "Do you ever miss your mum?"

Catrina looked startled by the question before shaking her head. "I never knew her. Dad raised me from the moment I was born." Catrina looked at her funny. "Do you miss your dad?"

"No," Rose replied honestly. "I barely know him, and besides, I don't think he really loved my mum."

"That's too bad," Catrina said sadly.

Rose sniffed. "I just want my mum to be happy. I know she's sad when she thinks no one's watching."

"My dad could make her happy," Catrina offered.

"I'm sure he could."

"Wait, was that my dad calling?"

* * *

"Oliver, what if we can't find them?" Hermione asked nervously. "There… People know Rose is my daughter. What if someone's taken them?"

"Hermione, Rose is smart, just like you. There's no way she'd let herself get kidnapped." Oliver looked around as they walked towards the Official's tent. "Catrina!" he called.

"But she's only four." Hermione felt her lower lip wobble. "Molly and Arthur are looking, hell, everyone's looking!"

"And we'll find them," Oliver soothed, reaching out to take her hand. "I just know it."

"You're always so calm and collected," Hermione murmured. "I'm sorry, I'm just so worried."

"My job puts me under constant stress," Oliver said dryly. "You're a mother, it's only natural that you became worried. You're only human."

Hermione nodded. "You're right." She took a deep breath, trying to relax. Oliver was right. They would find the girls. Everything would be okay.

"Daddy!" a voice cried.

Hermione looked up, tears welling in her eyes as Catrina and Rose ran towards them. She fell to her knees, overcome with emotion as Rose slammed into her.

"Mummy!" Rose sobbed, clutching her shirt tightly. "Mummy, I was so scared."

"Shh, sweetie, I know," Hermione soothed, hugging her daughter tightly as she cried. "I was so worried." She pressed a kiss into Rose's red curls. "I love you so much, sweetie."

"I love you too, Mum," Rose sniffed.

"Catrina, what in Merlin's name were you thinking?" Oliver asked once he had finished hugging his daughter. "You know better than to wander off."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Catrina said, blushing. "I know, but Rose and I were talking and we decided that, well, she needs a dad and I need a mum, so we were going to tell you that you and Ms. Granger should get married."

Oliver turned bright red. "Catrina, sweetheart, it doesn't work like that."

"Obviously," Catrina said with a roll of her eyes. She frowned. "I'm sorry for wandering off."

"You scared me," Oliver said quietly. "Please don't do it again."

"I won't," Catrina promised.

Hermione glanced at Rose. "Was that true?"

"Yes," Rose said, nodding. "I like Mr. Wood a lot, Mum, and I know you do too. I just wanted you to be happy."

"Sweetie, I am happy," Hermione said quickly. "You and Hugo give me all the happiness I could ever need."

"No, I know you're sad sometimes, Mum," Rose said matter-of-factly. "It's okay, you know. You can marry someone new."

"It doesn't work like that," Hermione pointed out, her cheeks turning bright red.

"I think dinner would be a good start," Oliver said, standing next to them, Catrina held his hand tightly.

"Oliver," Hermione began.

"No excuses," Oliver said quickly. "I've been trying to ask you to dinner every time I see you, but you always give an excuse."

Hermione looked at Oliver, her blush deepening. "I…" One look from Rose and Hermione realised that her daughter was right. She was lonely. She did want someone in her life, as much as she told herself differently. "Yes," she said after a moment. "Oliver, yes."

He smiled, relief evident on his face. "Thank Merlin," he whispered before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers for a chaste kiss. "Sorry," he apologised. "I've been wanting to do that for ages."

"See?" Catrina whispered to Rose. "I told you they were perfect for each other."

"You were right," Rose agreed. "Maybe we'll get to be sisters after all."

Hermione looked at Oliver, reaching over to take his hand. She couldn't wait to have dinner with him, but first, they needed to tell the others that the girls had been found. Plans could be formed later.

* * *

"How's the team looking?" Hermione asked, switching their two-year-old to her other hip so she could greet Oliver with a kiss. They were at the Burrow for Molly's weekly Sunday dinner.

"Could be better," Oliver huffed. "Potter's team is perfect, of course." He glanced at the window to where the children were playing Quidditch in the backyard.

"They simply have more boys," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Unfortunately for you, love, you've got three girls and one boy, and Hugo is just awful on a broom."

"He must have inherited his mother's flying skills," Oliver teased.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm awful on a broom."

"She certainly is," Harry agreed, poking his head in the back door. "You coming, Oliver? The kids want to go another round."

"Be right there," Oliver promised. He turned his attention back to his wife. Smirking slightly, he leant forward and kissed her lightly. "Lucky for me, I know that little peanut in there is going to be a boy." He placed his hand on Hermione's slight baby bump.

She swatted his hand away. "We'll see," she teased. "Go have fun, and make sure none of them get hurt!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Oliver said over his shoulder as he headed back outside. "I'm a professional."

Hermione laughed. "You were a professional!" she shouted back, shaking her head. Their daughter, Olivia, babbled something, drawing Hermione's attention back to her. "Why don't we go watch Daddy play? Hmmm?" She kissed her daughter on the nose before heading out back to watch the Weasleys, Potters, and Woods play their Quidditch match. As Hermione sat down in a lawn chair, she realised that nothing could have been more perfect.


End file.
